While en route to their destination, a vehicle user, whether a driver or a passenger, may be using one or more mobile communication devices in a manner requiring a connection to a communication network. However, a paid subscription with a mobile network operator (MNO) or a wireless carrier may be required to receive network access. The mobile device may be a device such as, but not limited to, a mobile phone, tablet, laptop, wearable computer, portable media player, handheld game console, and so on. By way of a non-limiting example, the user may adopt the connection to the communication network to browse, stream an audio or a video file, play an online game, create or edit a shared digital file, and so on.
A vehicle controller having a subscription agreement with a given wireless carrier may connect the mobile device to a cellular or a wireless communication network. The wireless carrier, however, may have limited ability to provide network access in one or more geographic locations along the user's driving route due, for example, to a distance to a nearest wireless tower owned or operated by the wireless carrier. Leaving a signal range of the wireless tower owned or operated by the wireless carrier may cause a disruption in the user's network access. The disruption may be expressed among other ways in a data transmission slowdown, a rise in bit error rate (BER), and a complete network access interruption.